Unknown Presence
by Majia
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga only wanted to get away from it all by going on a simple mission. Why is it that now she's getting more than she bargained for. HinSas
1. Chapter 1

**I do not and never will own Naruto. This piece is completely fan based.**

**-Majia**

Hinata Hyuuga was deathly annoyed as she stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. It was rare she showed an attitude besides being shy so the air in the room was pretty thick. She'd been asked to write her life in the form of a story, but the more she tried to relate to herself the more she didn't wish to write and the more frustrated she became. Tenten had called hours ago claiming she'd finished, she'd even invited Hinata out to hang with the other. Rolling on her back Hinata stared at her ceiling her pale eyes dimming slightly as she glanced out of her window. The evening sky had taken over it's evening red hue mixed with the brilliant gold as the sun dipped it's head against the mountain like blankets swallowing it's rays. Breathing out slowly she took into mind her whole life. To be honest, there wasn't much of a story to her life. She chuckled at the thought. Here she was the heiress of a renowned clan in Kanoha and she couldn't even throw together an amazing story. She'd done the regular ninja missions, she continued to be a wallflower, and her hopes of speaking with a certain sun-haired ninja died when he'd announced his dating to the cherry blossom girl Sakura a few days before. Surprisingly she didn't cry she just felt somewhat empty as if her whole world had been shattered and yet she couldn't bring herself into anything. She wasn't in despair, somehow she was still clinging onto her sanity by what she didn't know well at least she didn't know at the particular moment. Sitting up she looked in her mirror, like the other female ninja she'd blossomed from the frail skinny girl into a curvy shapely figure. Not that she went around showing it; she still stuck to her coat and regarded it dearly. Deciding to stop her pointless mind yammering she rummaged through her closet grabbing her thick coat and pinning her hair tightly into a bun. Opening her room door she close it behind her entering the long hallways of the Hyuuga compound. Her father or any of the other members no longer viewed her as weak. She found a sanctuary in that, but it wasn't enough something was still missing. At one point she thought she'd known what it was, but now she wasn't to sure she knew at all what it is that she truly wanted. Listening carefully she could hear her younger sister Hanabi practicing most likely with father. She'd given up on wandering were Neji ventured off to her usually vanished during this time of the day. She hadn't found him doing anything so she figured it was best to think the best of her cousin. Neji Hyuuga was beyond prodigious it seemed at one point he could do everything before she could even dream the thoughts up. However, that was a long time ago almost a year and she hadn't back down from him since. Exiting through the large gate she breathed out a sigh in relief hearing her every footsteps echoing back at her was never a humble feeling. She inhaled deeply the wind brushing against her. The air had changed to the smell of death of rotting trees decaying to the autumn season. She enjoyed this season because it represented and ending that would eventually evolve into something beautiful when spring lifted it wings the next year. Feeling her stomach talk her face flushed as she checked around sighing in relief she decided now was the time to get something to eat. Sure the cooks at home were brilliant, but sitting at a table filled with people who thought holding chopstick improperly was a sign of disgrace was something she didn't feel like dealing with. Slowly she walked pacing her self one foot in front of the other closing her eyes she enjoyed the silent path. Their compound wasn't exactly close to the nearest shopping center. Her family relished its privacy for reasons she could understand. She herself enjoyed it as well, every once in a while she could enjoy the crunch of leaves beneath her shoes. The amount of leaves were scarce, fall had only just begun. Glancing around she watched her surroundings as she entered the main village area. Children were being ushered inside by parents some calmly others more demanding. She laughed quietly watching a burnet boy probably fifteen whine about having to go inside for the evening. A few women most likely married were about gathering clothes while conversing with their closes neighbors. Must be nice she thought a warm feeling inside of her. The streets became a bit more familiar as she headed down a back alley and turn another corner, smiling she headed towards a familiar stand.

"Good evening," she greeted entering, she froze noticing the gang had decided this to be their hangout spot.

"Hinata," Tenten waved must to her discontent. She wandered if she just walked away would they think she hadn't heard Tenten. Sighing inwardly she knew her hopes wouldn't be the case.

"Hey," she replied walking over and sitting next to the girl. Looking around she took in all of who were there. Two her left sat Ino and Sakura who surprisingly enough weren't at one another's throats but speaking casually. Shikamaru Naara sat to the left of Ino seemingly spaced off as he slurped his noodles down. Chouji and Kiba were at the far end in their own stall laughing and eating, well more like Kiba laughing at his own joke and Chouji stuffing his face and occasionally humoring him. Her eyes widened noticing Neji was her as well sitting next to Tenten who was on her right. Rock Lee to his right talking as he usually did. Not here she noted thinking of Naruto whom she had yet to think about.

Everything had change in these past couple of years; Sasuke Uchiha had been retrieved on a successful mission she'd been apart of. Shikamaru and Ino were engaged and talking of their marriage plans. There were rumors of Neji and Tenten, normally she'd ignore them, but looking at the two she couldn't tell anymore. Everyone in the group had made Jounin. Neji, Tenten, and Lee all held the title of Anbu, she was proud of them. Finally, Sakura had accepted Naruto's feelings for her and they'd officially become a couple. Herself, well she was the same as ever minus her stuttering dilemma. Taking the time to order she figured she wouldn't disturb everyone else's conversation.

"Did you finish your project yet?" Tenten asked turning in her direction.

"No, I figured a break was what I needed," she replied receiving her order and giving a thank you.

"You could have called and told me," Tenten said. "Lately, it seems you've been avoiding me."

"That's not it at all," Hinata said shaking her head in disagreement. "I've just been really busy and had so much on my mind."

"Like what?" Tenten asked staring her down.

Hinata sighed rolling her eyes another thing she'd picked up other the years. Tenten sometimes acted like she was her older sister, at times she was grateful for it, but sometimes it was just to much. "Everything," she replied before quickly shoving noodles into her mouth signaling she wanted to end the conversation. However, she knew it wasn't the end. Tenten wasn't the type to give up on much of anything.

"Hey," a voice boomed causing everyone to look over at the speaker. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were going to eat here?" There stood a blond haired, blue eyed, seventeen year old decked in an orange and black jump suit.

"We figured we'd save money with the amount of food you eat," Kiba called from his stalled.

"What'd you say mutt face?" he growled making his way across the bar.

"Let's face it when it comes to ramen you eat more than Chouji here," Kiba smirked gaining a slight glare from Chouji.

"Why I yada," he growled.

"Naruto would you just sit down," Sakura said leaning back in her chair giving him a look.

"You got lucky," he mumbled as Ino and Shikamaru moved down so he could sit next to her.

Finishing her bowl with a final slurp she turned to Tenten. "I'm going to get out of here, I have to finish the paper by tomorrow."

"All right, but you better call," she called. Hinata had already made her way out of the small shop. Little had she known, practically the entire room had watched her leave.

The streets were empty and the sun was completely gone. Luckily at least the moon presented some form of light. After sometime she was back on the path pausing she whirled around. Every since in her body told her she was being followed.

"You're causing everyone to worry about you," slowly turning around Hinata knew the voice, the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. "Hinata is there something you're not telling us," Naruto asked sounding frustrated.

"It's nothing like that. I'm fine," she replied playing with her finger a habit she thought had died hard a long time ago.

"Hinata you've always been a close friend to me. I've always been able to count on you in tough times," she winced hearing the word friend. "What are you telling me?" Hinata felt it finally, the tears welling up, the gnawing in her stomach.

"Naruto," she said quietly staring at him. "I've been in love with you since we were in the academy. However, I want what's best for you and Sakura. I'd never get in between the two of you, so I'm willing to put my feelings to the side," she felt hot tears sliding down her face. "I can go on knowing that you're happy even if I'm not the one to make you happy. I'll find someone else out there someday," she finished softly hiccupping every now and then. She turned she didn't need to hear his response before she knew it she was running faster than her legs could actually take her. She didn't even open the gate. Gathering chakra to her feet she used the forced to jump the fence and then she jumped to her window as well. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, and her head hurt. The only thing she could remember was crying, pain, and then waking up the next morning with the sun shining almost mocking her. Hugging her pillow she looked across at her mirror. Her hair was a mess her eyes still red shutting them she blocked it all out. She screamed in frustration, why is that last night wasn't what she imagined. If she were Ino she'd have shown what he was missing. If she were Tenten she would have made him noticed not taking a no until there was a response. Temari would smirk and the guy would pass out in fear. Sakura would only have to look and the guy wouldn't have anything else on their mind. Her…Hyuuga Hinata couldn't do anything but cry and run. She'd never leave this room, she'd stay in here and die. She kicked her feet realizing that was just a sign of being weak and hiding. Sitting up she felt her hair drape over her shoulders staring at the bed sheets she decided that going on a mission was the only way to get her mind off of this. Even if it meant she had to beg Hokage Tsunade for one. Taking a shower she closed her eyes against the steam enjoying it for what it was. Wrapping herself in a towel she checked her cell phone, which strangely enough was filled to the brim with various messages from everybody. Deciding to listen to them she hit the play button as she started getting dressed.

"_Hinata you want me to rip his stomach out! You have to forgive the idiot for being so stupid_," Kiba's voice boomed through the voice mail. Akamaru's barking in the background signaled an obvious agreement to the statement. Hearing the beep she listened to the next.

_"Jeez I knew you weren't say something and you told me it was a paper –which I hope you finished-. You already know if you need someone to talk to you can call. I care for you as if you were my own sister Hinata. Call me when you can,_" hearing Tenten's message Hinata smiled. Up next was a blank message, which she figured was Shino putting in his concern. Hearing the beep she listen to the next.

_"Hinata why didn't you say anything. I knew forehead would do something sooner or later. Shikamaru say something,"_ Ino yelled in the background hearing a mumbled Hinata chuckled at the couple's actions. "Agh you idiot, Hinata's in time of need. Hearing the next one she realized it to be Sakura.

_"Hinata I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you any harm I swear. Please when you get the chance please come and talk to me. I want our friendship to last through anything,"_ Sakura finished. Hearing the next one she couldn't figure who was speaking.

_"We're being summoned to the Hokage's office at noon tomorrow for an A rank mission. Be there on time and packed,"_ hearing the voice messenger click off she looked at her clock. Reading it across her eyes shifted from normal to full blown horror. Eleven forty five she panicked; it would take her ten minutes to pack properly and fifteen to get to the tower. Rushing around she yanked her bag from under her bed and began the process of pulling clothes out of her drawer and placing them in the bag tightly. Moving to the bathroom she put in the necessities before turning back to her room. Placing in a few more pieces of clothing. She grabbed her headband and tied it on. Deciding skipping breakfast was the best she scribbled a note, stuck it on her door, and jumped out the window. Sprinting out of the Hyuuga compound she noticed the dent she made out front the night before. No this is a mission I have to be focused she thought shaking her head. She'd made her way to town in record time, flying past people she didn't take in account who were there. Finally she thought running into the tower and up the steps she breath deeply entering the room.

"I'm sorry for being late," she apologized. Looking around she noticed only one other person talking to the Hokage.

"Thank you for coming," Tsunade replied. "Your partner for your next mission will be Uchiha Sasuke." Day just doesn't get better than this Hinata thought turning her attention completely to the said person.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lack of Hin/Sas action, but I just wanted to be able to set the story up and show how much I've improved. Please critic harshly if need be. Thank you for reading. R/R please.

Sincerely,

Majia


	2. Chapter 2: Ino Why?

**I don't not and never will own Naruto or any of the character associated within the story frame.**

**-Majia**

* * *

Accept me, believe me…. please I can do it. Her father never believed in her and Neji had turned his back on her years before. The council and even her younger sister looked down on her as if she were worthless. In the end she was all alone. When she wanted to eat she'd ask the cooks. She didn't eat with the family because well the silence was uncomfortable and she seemed to be the main act. Even the slightest mistake would set her father on fire. She usually left the house early in the morning to train in hopes of becoming better. It was during one of those training sessions she caught her first glance of Naruto. Someone who she realized was nowhere near the bottom of her class. She wanted to be like him…she wanted him to notice her even if it was small conversation. She'd gone on for years watching him progress, cheering him on, and healing him in the worst of situations. However, no matter what she did he never saw her, at least not in the way she wished he had. His eyes always focused on a bubble haired friend of hers. For a while she'd selfishly thought it was o.k. because the feelings had gone unreturned.

It wasn't until the mission to retrieve the avenger that the two finally came together. At the moment Hinata had told herself it was all right and that Naruto was happy. She hadn't cried or shed any tears and the thought that she had felt alone hadn't hit her. It wasn't until she actually spoke to him alone that she broke down and her perfect canvas had been smothered in white. Why couldn't it be her? She was always going to be beneath Sakura and she couldn't fully accept those words as a fact.

Since the day she been born everyone close to her had felt a strong need to protect her. Even her father showed signs of over protection. Did she truly radiate the need to be protected? Was she just that weak? No, that couldn't be the reason, it was probably her image and her way of speaking. Earlier in her childhood she stuttered constantly and avoided social interaction. Mainly because all the other girls had one thing they wanted to talk about or at least someone. Her thoughts weren't on that she only wanted to improve. Now that she improved she didn't have anything to gain from it. Her friends still treated her like a flower. Her family was only a step in her goal. Even her enemies underestimated her skills. Even though she'd been told it was strength she saw it as a weakness to add to the mountain she'd been trying to conquer.

Shaking her head Hinata pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She was in the middle of a mission and childish thoughts would only get in the way. Hinata grimaced the ache in her back was no longer the dull pulse from earlier. The mission was doing just as well as she thought it would. In the end she thought it'd be terrible and here she was crouching in mud under a bush with freezing rain constantly hitting her bare scalp. Tsunade had stated the job was to find out whether or not the Rain Country was exchanging products with foreign powers. It was going to be a plain and simple mission right? Wrong! It would be one week before her partners and her returned back to Konaha. Lucky for her Ino and Shikamaru had been placed on the team as well. Like her self they had been late. All in all she was thankful to have at least one of her close companions traveling with her.

Sighing she thought back to making the trip to rain. Ino and Shikamaru had gotten in constant arguments which Shikamaru either ended up winning or stopped engaging in all together. Hinata had stood on the side trying her hardest to be singled out. The thing was getting entangled in their argument was like dangling ramen over a starving Naruto. Shaking her head she realized she was beyond tired.

"Ino-chan," Hinata said over the radio. "I think it's best that we rest for a while."

"Yeah I'm beat. I'll radio to Shikamaru and have him pass it on," Ino replied yawning greatly into the microphone receiver. Stifling a laugh she admired

Pulling herself backwards she pushed herself out of the ditch she'd made and stretched her jacket rising. Feeling a breeze she blushed realizing a new coat was long over due. Looking down at her current one she side it was the only gift her father had given her… Hearing their approach Hinata turned around and gave a small smile.

"It's best we find a close town or village. Getting sick during a mission doesn't make much sense." Watching Ino nod she turned. Carefully looking over the treetops she viewed a small village not to far away. Sliding down she landed lightly beside Ino. "If we stay out in this weather any longer we'll only get sick," she said softly looking at the group. Waiting for the others to go ahead Hinata walked behind lost in thought. Despite her will against it the memory of last night's talk with Naruto repeated constantly. Her head felt heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino asked shaking her from her thoughts. "I haven't seen you look this bad since Hanabi-chan caught pneumonia. Is everything all right?"

"Hai," she replied smiling to back her statement. "Just a small lack of sleep."

"Are you sure? You even acted strange at Ichiraku's last night. You know Tenten was worried something furious. Come to think of it she overloaded herself with alcohol," Ino sighed looking down at Hinata's now worried face. "But don't worry about it," Ino rushed trying to get her to calm down. "Surprisingly enough your cousin took her home."

"Neji-kun?" Hinata gasped. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt her suspicions had been checked over with a clear answer. If she'd been any of her other friends she'd have told the other, but she figured if Tenten hadn't spoken about it she wanted to keep it a secret. Looking over Hinata realized Ino had gone on gossiping about something else most likely about high fashion or boys. Smiling brightly she was thankful for her outspoken friend in the past when she had no one to turn to she'd either speak with Tenten or Ino. Ino had knack for helping people who seemed to be troubled. Hinata had yet to understand why Ino did such things, but quite frankly she was thankful for it with all her heart.

"Hinata-chan, you even listening to me?" Ino asked snapping Hinata out of her own little world once again.

"Hai, gomen Ino. I don't generally zone out there's just a lot on my mind as of late," she apologized blushing profusely. Eying her suspiciously Ino tilted her head to the side. Opening her mouth and closing Ino went back to her conversation. Taking note of what she did Hinata figured Ino would talk to her about it later if not now. Even though she spent most of her time zoning out she kept a close watch of the area. She was sure no one was around yet she had a reason to believe she was being watched.

"Finally," Shikamaru grumbled walking past the village gate. Looking around Hinata and Ino grinned at one another a rare site indeed. This place was gorgeous even though it was freezing and she still had rain hitting her bare scalp. The shopping center was over come by leaves still falling from the autumn trees. The homes were clean and there was even a hotel not to far from where they were standing. Sometimes being a ninja had its perks. If she'd just stayed at home she wouldn't get to see the world. Then again she was a Hyuuga the chances of her not being a ninja were slim.

""Let's go," Ino laughed dragging Hinata along with her the other two trailing behind slowly.

"We'd like to check out two rooms," Ino said while speaking with the store clerk. Hinata was standing to her left while Shikamaru and Sasuke had just entered the hotel still taking their sweet time.

"Turn Ino held the keys," smiling nervously she turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan I have something I need to talk to you about," Ino started freaking Hinata out somewhat. Had she figured out what had happened last night?! Hinata felt her palms go sweaty and her face light a couple hues of red. "You see…well Shikamaru and I will be getting married and we wanted to share a room together. Mr. Freeze said he didn't care the final decision was up to you." Hinata froze her inner alarms screaming no in several amazing ways, but the look on Ion's face was starting to make her cave. Oh no she was pouting and giving her puppy dog look. Feeling a knot in her stomach Hinata sighed a look of defeat on her face signaled a yip of joy from Ino and an intense hug.

"Thank you so much," Ino beamed. "Come on Shika," Ino hummed grabbing the said person by his hand moving towards the staircase. "Oh and here," Ino said pausing before tossing the key to Hinata. "Be good Hina-chan you know your our little flower." Glaring at the comment Ino laughed blowing a raspberry at her before going up the stares with Shikamaru in tow.

Reading the number on the key she sighed. Not only did her joints ache, but now this. At least with Ino she could have gotten a job. Kami knows what Ino was planning on doing that night. Shaking her head at the images she cleaned her mind out completely before turning. "We should get going as well," she said softly. Walking up the stairs she eventually heard him following. The air had all of a sudden gone very cold and empty. Shivering she continued down the hall paying close attention to everything. The feeling was back again…someone was watching her. Breathing calmly she waiting for any signs of movement other than her roommates. Nothing she thought eying each door closely. Finally making it to their room she placed the key into the hole turning it slowly. Breathing in relief nothing happened when she swung it open. Turning on the light she looked around and to her horror she witnessed the one thing she didn't want to see.

Only one bed was present in the bedroom.

* * *

**A.N**// To be honest I'm happy with the chapter, but I feel I could do more. I'm sorry it took so long. I always have a hard time with second chapters because the first usually just flow out of my thoughts. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. 


End file.
